Thoreau
by MidnightWhisper7
Summary: The simple things that Takashi enjoys in life. Mori, with Hunny, Satoshi, and Kasanoda Ritsu.


**Thoreau**

It is raining, and Takashi hears the sound of it hitting the roof over the meditation room. He likes the rain. It always leaves a fresh smell behind, a slow awakening of the world. Some people say that after the rain, sunny days will always come. But he appreciates things as they happen, and doesn't try to look too far into the future. There will perhaps come a day when Mitsukuni will not need him anymore, and then he doesn't know what he would do.

He opens his eyes, alone in the empty, candlelit room. His thoughts are moving into territory he normally tries to stay away from, and he can't concentrate enough to meditate. Perhaps a break would help him to focus better.

The halls are quiet as he walks through them. The sun has only just risen, though it is hidden by clouds, and already he has practiced kendo and spent time meditating. He is hungry, but he will wait to eat until Satoshi has woken up. He likes spending meals with his brother. Satoshi talks, and Takashi listens, and sometimes it is the other way around. His brother has a good head on his shoulders, and he keeps Yasuchika in line.

His steps, as they always do, take him outside. The roof over his head protects him from the rain, though he wouldn't really mind if he got wet.

He stands there for a time, letting the troublesome thoughts drift away in the peaceful hum of the rain.

"Taka!" There is his brother coming up behind him, his hair mussed from sleep. A smile tugs at Takashi's lips, as it always does when Satoshi is around, and he nods his head in greeting.

"Good morning!" Satoshi says. "The rain woke me up." He doesn't sound upset about it, however. Takashi never thought he would meet anyone as cheerful as the youngest Morinozuka, until he joined the host club.

"Look!" Satoshi is pointing behind him, and Takashi turns to see the sun clearing from behind the clouds. There isn't a rainbow, but the falling shafts of rain shimmer with light.

He eats breakfast with Satoshi, and today his younger brother is happy to just enjoy the meal in silence. Takashi doesn't mind. He puts on his uniform and pats Piyo and the tanuki before he leaves for the day.

He meets up with Mitsukuni and they are driven to school together, and the day passes in the usual way. He and Mitsukuni have a chemistry lab together, and he worries the whole time that his cousin would spill acid on himself. But, of course, he should have realized that Mitsukuni would be careful. Especially when his grades in chemistry are so high.

It isn't that Takashi doesn't like science, but he isn't particularly interested in learning how things work or why they are the way they are. Things just _are_, and that is enough for him.

They spend two hours with the host club, and Takashi lets his cousin do most of the talking, as usual. Afterwards, he tells Mitsukuni that they are going to go to the gardening club. Mitsukuni looks surprised for a moment, but smiles happily. Their meetings are held outside in the school gardens on nice days, and he enjoys the pleasant smells that greet them as they approach the meeting spot.

The club members are leaving, and he stands awkwardly with his hands in his pockets as they stare and whisper when they walk by. Members of the host club don't go to visit other clubs too often. Finally, a smudge on his cheek and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, Kasanoda Ritsu approaches.

"S-sempai!" the first year says, and he seems even more nervous and stuttering than the day Mitsukuni invited him to spend the afternoon at Takashi's home. They've both grown fond of the socially awkward, unkempt redhead, despite the trouble he initially caused them.

He follows them, quietly, to the waiting limo, and they make room for him next to them inside. Takashi sits quietly as Mitsukuni attempts to make conversation with Ritsu. It is one of the things he likes best about his cousin, that he can make anyone feel at ease. Takashi isn't good at small talk, and he'd rather listen, anyway.

When they arrive at the Morinozuka home, he shows Mitsukuni and Ritsu to his room. As he takes off his jacket and tie, he hears an exclamation of surprise from Ritsu as an excited chicken and tanuki greet their unknown guest.

"Bossa Nova-kun!" Mitsukuni laughs, "I think they like you!"

Takashi crouches down and ruffles Piyo's feathers as the bird chirps happily. His eyes meet Ritsu's, and he nods. Ritsu reaches out, hesitantly, and gently scratches the tanuki behind the ears. It leans into his touch.

"Takashi and I know you love animals, so we thought you might like to meet his little friends," Mitsukuni says as Ritsu smiles.

"I wish I could have pets of my own," Ritsu says in reply. He smooths down the feathers sticking up along Piyo's crown.

The animals like him, and Takashi can't help but to smile as he watches the younger boy interact with them. When people are kind to animals, he thinks, that is the first sign of a good heart.

Ritsu stays to eat dinner with them, and by this time Satoshi and Yasuchika are home from school and interested in the new visitor.

"Come along any time!" Satoshi says as he chews his food. "It's nice to see Takashi having new friends."

Ritsu's face turns as red as his hair. "F-friends?" he stammers. Mitsukuni laughs and Takashi hopes he doesn't choke on his cake.

"Friends," Takashi agrees.

Before Ritsu leaves, Takashi takes a book from his room and hands it to the younger boy.

"Henry David Thoreau," he explains.

Ritsu takes it, silently, and the look in his eyes says everything.

These are the simple things that Takashi enjoys in life, and this is all he needs.


End file.
